


Tegan's Bad Day

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: When a series of events cause Tegan's day to go from bad to worse, she resorts to emulating an old habit.





	Tegan's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. Here's a new one shot that. I know it's been a while since I've written one of these. I almost forgot how, lol. I hope everyone enjoys the story. Let me know what you guys think.

Tegan awoke with a jolt to the sound of her alarm. She reached over and grabbed her phone, sliding her thumb across the screen in order to stop the noise. She looked at the time. Twelve O’clock? Why was she still sleeping at this time? Her alarm was set for Ten-thirty, having taken a nap for a moment. She got up from the bed quickly and dressed, rushing out of the room to find her twin.

Sara looked up from her book as Tegan padded into the living room.

“Oh, Tegan,” Sara said, surprised to see her twin. “You’re up.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Tegan asked, running her hand through her hair.

“I got busy and didn’t think to check on you. I’m sorry,” Sara replied.

“Busy reading?” Tegan asked angrily.

“I’ve been running errands, babe,” Sara said, rolling her eyes. “Remember? That’s what I was gonna do while you were napping. Besides, you set your alarm.”

“I must’ve slept through it,” Tegan answered. “I just now heard it going off.”

“I’m sorry, Teetee,” Sara replied, standing up and wrapping her twin in a hug. She kissed Tegan’s lips softly.

“Kissing me won’t make me happy,” Tegan giggled.

“Oh?” Sara returned her smile. “I guess I’ll just have to keep doing it.”

“I guess you will.”

*

“Goddammit.” Tegan rolled her eyes as she scanned the shelves in front of her. Sara had sent her out after having forgotten to get food for the cats earlier. The food that they normally bought was nowhere to be seen, however. Even worse, this was the third place she had gone to. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Sara’s number, waiting for her twin to pick up.

“Hello?” Sara asked.

“Nope,” Tegan replied quickly.

“Fuck. Seriously?” Sara asked incredulously. “They don’t have one can kind of tucked away behind some others?”

“No, Sara. Nothing,” Tegan responded as she bent down and dug around the shelf only to confirm her answer. “Sasa, fucking… Can we just get them something else and be done with it?”

“No, Tegan. They only eat the one kind. We’ve still got a little bit here. We’ll just check tomorrow,” Sara replied.

“So I went to three fucking stores for nothing?”

“I’m sorry, Teetee. I’ll make it up to you. Promise,” Sara said.

“You always say that,” Tegan replied as she began to smile.

“Yeah. And I always follow through, don’t I?” Sara answered.

“You do.”

Tegan said goodbye and hung up the phone, taking a moment to pick up a few things for herself and Sara. She walked up to the register and pulled her card out, scanning it. The machine buzzed, indicating an error. She sighed and ran the card again, getting the same result. She tried a few more times, the error occurring for each before she gave up on the card altogether.

“I’m so sorry,” she said to the person in line behind her. “I have no idea what the problem is.”

“That’s okay. I can’t work those things, either,” the woman replied, laughing.

“They can be a pain in the ass sometimes,” Tegan chuckled as she pulled out her wallet and paid with cash. She picked up her bags and started on her way out. “Have a nice day.”

*

A horn honked behind her, the third time now. Tegan stuck her hand out the window and flipped the bird back. Traffic. There was absolutely nothing she could do about that. This person could honk their horn until their car fell apart, and Tegan would still not be able to move from her spot before the people in front of her did the same.

Another honk. Tegan rolled her eyes and turned the radio on, trying anything to drown out the sounds around her. She would have to stop. She didn’t want to, she had no real need to, but she knew she would. It wasn’t something she did anymore. She hadn’t even picked up a pack in years, a decade even. She quit. She promised Sara that. She was true to her word. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t just purchase them for the sake of control.

Finally, the cars in front of her started to move, and so too, did she. She took a different route than the one she knew would take her home. She drove to the nearest convenience store and pulled up turning the car off. She sighed and got out, walking inside with her hand already darting into her back pocket to grab her wallet.

“Pack of Marlboro reds,” Tegan said softly. The cashier grabbed the pack she asked for and asked for ID. Tegan handed over her license and waited. The cashier rang up the purchase and handed the pack of cigarettes and Tegan’s license back to her. Tegan smiled and thanked the kid before taking her leave.

She tossed the cigarettes down on the passenger seat and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and making her way home.

*

Tegan sighed as she entered the house, hanging her keys up and removing her shoes quickly. She tossed the cigarettes down on the coffee table and sat beside her twin on the couch. She pointed to the pack. “Don’t let me have those.”

“Okay,” Sara replied, looking to her sister confusedly. “Why did you buy them, then?”

“Because it’s been a shitty day, and I just wanted to have some sort of control over something,” Tegan said, letting her head fall back onto the back of the couch.

“So you wasted money?” Sara laughed.

“Not now, Sasa,” Tegan groaned. She turned her head to the side. “Just don’t let me have them, please. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course, Teetee.”

“No matter what.” Tegan added

“No matter what.” Sara replied, nodding.

*

“Sara, come on!” Tegan yelled. She was agitated. She stepped in water in the kitchen while only wearing socks. Her pants caught on something and a small hole was torn in the leg. She stubbed her toe in the bathroom. She was done. “I just want one.”

“No, Tegan,” Sara replied angrily. She held her arm away from Tegan, the pack of cigarettes in her hand as she used the other to keep her twin at bay. “You said not to let you have them, so you’re not getting them.”

“I’m fucking serious, Sara!” Tegan growled. “I’m so fucking done with today. Let me have a goddamn smoke.”

“No!” Sara shouted. “You quit, Tegan. That means no more. You’re not getting one.”

“Give me a fucking cigarette, Sara!” Tegan yelled. “I just want the one.”

“And the one will turn into two, then three, four, five and so on until you finish the pack and buy another.”

“Sara, this isn’t fucking funny. Give me my fucking cigarettes. I bought them. Now give them here!” Tegan reached for the pack again, unable to grab it.

“Tegan, I will crush this fucking pack of cigarettes in my hand. Now stop it,” Sara said angrily.

“Ugh,” Tegan growled and pushed away from her twin. “I hate you!”

Sara looked at Tegan in shock at her words. She felt her heart breaking, though she knew in the back of her mind that Tegan had only said it because she was upset. She didn’t really mean it. But that didn’t make it feel any better. Sara scowled and threw the pack into the kitchen angrily, a thud being made where they hit.

“Fine! Go Get them!” she shouted before shouldering past her twin and storming to their bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and buried herself in the bed, tears pricking at her eyes.

Tegan looked down sadly. “Fuck,” she sighed. She went into the kitchen and retrieved the pack before turning around and walking down the hall. She knocked on the door softly.

“Go away,” Sara replied. Tegan could hear she was already crying. She ignored Sara and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her softly.

“Sasa?”

“I said go away,” Sara repeated, turning over so that her back was now to the door.

“Sara, no…” Tegan walked over to the bed, stepping around it to be face to face with her twin. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“I don’t care how mad you are,” Sara huffed, wiping at her eyes as she turned over again. “You don’t fucking say that to me. You don’t say that.”

“I know, Sasa,” Tegan replied, climbing in the bed. She tentatively wrapped an arm around Sara’s waist. Sara pushed Tegan’s hand away.

“Do you know how much it hurt to hear you say that?” Sara asked angrily, looking back. “In all the time we’ve been together, you’ve never said that you hated me. Not since we started this.”

“I know, baby,” Tegan said, looking away. “I shouldn’t have said it. You were only doing what I asked you to do, and I was a bitch. I’m so sorry, Sasa. Please let me make it up to you. Please?”

“Just forget about it, Tegan,” Sara sighed and rested her head back on the pillow. “You said it. You can’t take it back. Just let me be upset over it.”

“Sasa…”

“Go, Tegan.”

Tegan nodded sadly and stood from her spot. She walked around the bed and set the pack of cigarettes down on the table. She knelt down. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Sara replied.

Tegan leaned in and gave Sara a soft kiss before standing up. “I’ll be in the living room when you’re ready to talk to me again, okay?”

“Okay,” Sara replied tersely.

Tegan sighed and turned away, walking out of the room and down the hall. She took a seat on the couch and shook her head, mentally scolding herself for her mistake.

*

Sara shuffled out of the bedroom quietly, walking into the living. She giggled as she saw Tegan had fallen asleep on the couch, her head leaned back against the back and her mouth open. Sara walked over and gently shook her sleeping twin.

Tegan opened her eyes and sat up, wiping the drool from the side of her mouth. “H-Huh… What… Hey.”

“Hi, baby,” Sara said softly, smiling.

“Hi,” Tegan replied, smiling as sleep slowly left her. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” Sara nodded. She grabbed Tegan’s hand and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around Tegan’s shoulders and rested her head against her chest.

“I’m sorry, Sasa,” Tegan said softly. “I shouldn’t have said what I did. It was uncalled for and insensitive.”

“It’s okay,” Sara replied as Tegan started to rock them from side to side. “I mean, it’s not, but I’m okay now. You were just cranky from the day.”

“I love you so much, Sasa,” Tegan said.

“I love you, too, Teetee,” Sara replied, smiling softly. “So… you’re supposed to make it up to me?”

Tegan laughed and nodded. “Yeah. I was thinking dinner and a movie?”

“Ooh, we haven’t done that in a while,” Sara said. “I like that.”

“And then maybe some… fun after?” Tegan asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“We’ll see,” Sara giggled, kissing Tegan before she pulled away to change clothes.

“Tease,” Tegan replied, following after her twin.


End file.
